Angel Dust
by Ludo Wifeman
Summary: Allen Walker has wings - it's just that nobody can see them. Only Kanda. CRACK!Fluff..? Yullen


**[A/N: **I HAVE LIKE, 3958498203948 YULLEN STORIES ON MY COMPUTER, B-BUT LIKE, ONE IS FINISHED AND F-FOUR HAVE JUST STARTED, THE OTHERS ARE FIRST LINERS ;o; I-I'LL GET AROUND TO DOING THEM A-ALL…? AUGH SHOOTMENOW ;D

S-So *_cough_* SRSBSNSTIEM D T-This is what came out of my head when I was thinking about a story I read a while ago, one that Japan gave me in Tutor Groups T___T HOLYCRAP mum just brought people into the office AND I HAVE SMUT ON THE DESKTOP LOLOL AHAHHA-- *SHOT*

T-This is also dedicated to all those who reviewed and faved my last story! ;o; YOU MAKE ME, UM, WHOLE? _HURR HURR_ 3

*AHEM* Disclaimers: Do not own DGM DDx**]**

* * *

Allen has wings – its just that nobody can see them.

Not even the British boy, but Kanda can – he can see them, and he's pretty damn sure that other's can't. If given the opportunity, he'd probably count every single airy feather; brush his fingers lightly across them; probably even _sniff _them – but even that was getting a little weird, for Kanda.

I mean, c'mon – _sniffing feathers? _Hmm, yes. Maybe not. Maybe, never. That sounds nice.

[_Ahem_.]

Allen has wings. The only time Kanda sees them, though, is when Allen is incredibly sad. Or incredibly happy. Or…or both? If that's possible. Kanda doesn't…doesn't really…know. [Kanda's not all that smart, anyway.]

[He also thinks he's going partially insane, but seriously – wouldn't _you_ if you were seeing _wings _on people's _back's_? If anything, Kanda was kind of half expecting to find – _find? _– see vines or something-rather of some sort, because it'd be fitting considering the damn kid's a _bean sprout_.]

Kanda doesn't plan on telling the sprout this; that he has wings. He reckons Walker will stare at him weirdly, tell him to get some help that doesn't involve the Science Department and leans more towards a Psych Unit; for some reason Kanda thinks he won't be able to handle that. To handle Allen _saying that _to him.

When he thinks about it – it _burns_.

Unfortunately, there is no God for Yuu Kanda. _None _at all. And just to spite Kanda for all those Sundays' he had – _politely_, for the former – declined Lenalee or Tiedoll's offers [read: attempts] to drag his un-repenting-ass to Mass, his tea is spiked.

_At_ a party.

At a _party_.

_At_ a _party_ to celebrate the Exorcists' _return_.

His tea is spiked, by the fucking _rabbit_. Not that Kanda notices much right now, because he's far too busy being intoxicated and leaning against the wall [he's on his twelfth cup of tea already, he can't seem to stop himself for some reason], but he _knows_ deep down in his subconscious that it was the fucking rabbit. Who else had the balls to do such a…such a _ball-sy _thing to Yuu Kanda?

So his tea is spiked.

_Spiked_.

_Spiked_ and Kanda's getting a little too clumsy; a little too edgy. His hearts pounding madly in his chest - hammering a tattoo against his insides and his eyes un-focus for a minute while he stares at the ceiling. He's never noticed before, but its _really high_.

Like, _super high_.

_Heh!_

While in the midst of his great discover of the Order's high ceiling, Kanda feels a little tug on his face. A little…a little _pull_. Like, his expression is changing--_holy fuck--_

This, Kanda will find out later, is the effect of alcohol. Since he's never drunken anything before in his life, he wouldn't know. For some strange reason, Kanda will think it seems a bit sad – now it doesn't matter, because he's just noticed that the _curtains _are made of _velvet._

_Velvet! _

He's having the time of his _life_!

Kanda's face is relaxed and his eyes are playful and wide, and his mouth is open a little to form a small 'o' shape that, if anyone had bothered to take notice of the Japanese Exorcist, probably looked cute. No, looked absolutely and undeniably _adorable_. Kanda's reaching out to the curtains, pulling them closer to himself; wrapping himself _in _them, when a hand is grabbing at his arm and pulling him away, when a voice is talking to him but he _just can't quite _understand what its saying. Then he notices, or at least the sober part [is there even a _sober part_?!] of him notices, that its Allen.

Allen with the _wings_!

"-ight?"

Dumbly, because alcohol is a poison created by the devil and used by his disciples [read: General Marian Cross], Kanda's mouth falls slack. "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Kanda?" Allen's words fall to deaf ears, because all Kanda can think about is looking at Allen's wings. At _touching _Allen's wings. So much so that he's almost _reaching_ out for Allen's back, and doesn't understand that he's hugging the smaller boy. "K-_Kanda_?!"

Kanda's blocking out the rest of the world, unconsciously[?], and is intending on stripping the poor British boy of his clothes _just_ so he can see his wings. He wonders if, up close, they're the same color as Allen's hair – the same _pure _white.

And Kanda's doing a mighty fine job, as Allen's jacket has fallen victim to the dust bunnies that live in the Cafeteria and is claimed by the floor, his red…_tie_ [Kanda doesn't really know, he's always wondered though] joining the growing pile. Kanda doesn't get why his body is radiating a _heat_ he's never known existed, or why excitement is coursing through his blood so willingly it feels like he's on _drugs_ of some Komui-provided variety. Only _better_.

Oh, _much _better.

"K-Kanda?"

Allen's shoulders are naked and a paler than Kanda's ever taken notice before, the muscle in his arms strong yet incredibly well hidden. His shirt is being pushed further down, and suddenly the room has grown quiet because, _well_, Kanda is undressing Allen.

_Yuu Kanda _is undressing _Allen Walker_.

[There is, strangely enough, a first for everything.]

All in time, Lavi, Lenalee and Marie call at once:

"_Yuu-chan_!"

"_Kanda?!_"

"W-What--!"

They, like Allen's words, fall upon dull ears. Kanda is too preoccupied with what is in front of him. Of the beautiful pale and flushing boy in front of him, whose eyes are too wide and too perfect and too _real, _whose faces contorts with confusion, embarrassment, then back to confusion. Kanda's heart is pounding heavily, his blood is boiling and sizzling in his veins, and he's mind is slowing down to a snail's pace--

Kanda's lips meet Allen's, and they kiss. In front of the Order. They're kissing in front of the _entire _Order. [Which means, quite literally, every single finder, exorcist and scientist alike.] And as unison the Group, finder-exorcist-and-scientist, deflate and breath as one; two voices are heard at the same time.

One says, "_Finally_."

While the other says, "I _knew _it!"

There is a sound that sounds similar to that of a plunger being sucked off a wall - _'shuack!_' - and the two are part - Allen looking a little shocked; Kanda looking...looking _euphoric_. The latter is smirking drunkenly.

[Secretly, in the shadows, Lavi and Lenalee high-five each other.]

Allen and Kanda will never remember this in the morning, the Order knows bitterly as one. All that the two will remember are the words shared between them.

---

"_Hey, Sprout?"_

Kanda doesn't mind that others can't see Allen's wings, because he can.

"_What?"_

And sometimes, that's all that matters.

"_You remind me of an Angel."_

**END.**

**

* * *

  
**

**[A/N: **AHOHO WELL THIS STORY CERTAINLY CHANGED FROM THE ORIGINAL IDEA I HAD HAD IN THE BEGINNING, WHAT HAPPENED THERE? OH WELL~ I-It is fluff? I SUPPOSE?

A-Actually, I think reading crackfics while writing this was a bad idea. ITS 4:55 IN THE MORNING WHY AM I STILL UP? I'M WIDE AWAKE OH WELL~~

Yes, this is a crack fic. EXPECT MORE OVER THE COMING DAYS, I'M JUST FULL OF 'EM LATELY. OHH~~ I-I actually quite enjoyed this, even though it has…no…plot at all. At _all_. OH WHO CARES, ITS YULLEN – IT DOESN'T _NEED _TO MAKE SENSE, I wrote it all in about half an hour anyway.

Much love!

~Roku**]**


End file.
